Blooming Love
by xMelodyx
Summary: Tyson meets a mysterious girl with a hard past, what he doesn't know is that she has a secret. A dark secret that might put him into serious danger. Will she protect him successfully? I had to change my acc from TsukixKunoichi to this one since i had some trouble with my other email acc and all. Enjoy the adventure and the romance that lies ahead of you.


**Hi hi everyone, now i uploaded this with my previous name that was TsukixKunoichi, but i had to delete my account D:**

**Any ways i re-uploaded it and i will continue the story, but with this name xMelodyx, i do not own the characters (just May she's from my imagination :3), the proper owners own the rest of the characters. Enjoy and please review ^^!**

**Chapter 1 – The mystery girl**

The moon was full and bright, some little stars were already shining in the sky. The only light source in her room was the natural light of the moon, which reflected in her bright emerald eyes. Her light brown long hair danced with the small breeze that came from the open window. Suddenly the breeze stopped and her hair went back to place, now it reached her waist. A single tear rolled down her cheek but she whipped it up quickly, the pain was unbearable, her heart ached but she couldn't erase the last year from her memories. Her parents were worried about their sixteen-year-old daughter and they, with the help of their youngest daughter, who was eight, tried to make her happy again, however in that moment the only solution was move out from their previous home and move in to the mansion that belongs to the girls' grandfather. Maybe they would be happy in Tokyo.

Unfortunately, on the next day, it was Monday and the youngsters had to go to school. It was a warm March day, the sun was bright, birds tweeted everywhere, the flowers bloomed and their scent drifted through the air by the small spring breeze.

In a small Japanese two story house, Tyson was still in his bed sleeping loudly; as usual his room was a total mess. Clothes everywhere, crumpled papers outside the trash can, shelves filled with video games and books all put on top of each other. Besides the laptop that stood on his desk, the room looked like a hurricane passed by, that or Tyson was just too lazy to clean it up.

The doors of his room were typical Japanese sliding doors with green leaf patters and golden scrollwork; dark blue curtains covered a small window to not let the sun rays wake up our sleepyhead. A lamp stood motionless on the ceiling and, just above his bed, was a painting, a beautiful painting that was made carefully by his mother before she passed away. A sakura tree was painted so delicately that it looked real, every time Tyson looked to that painting he remembered his mom's special place where they had picnics and played for hours. Both his wardrobe and shelves were on the right side of his room and the door on the left, however his wardrobe was empty, his clothes were already on the floor.

"TYSON! WAKE UP ALREADY OR YOU'LL BE LATE AGAIN." yelled his grandpa from downstairs, pissed of his grandson's laziness.

"Ah what now…" yawned Tyson as he stretched his body. His hair was all messy and his bright blue eyes glowed with the dim light that pierced through the curtains. "Geez it's just 7 am grandpa why did you wake me up?!" said Tyson unaware that no one was in his room.

While he was getting up lazily, he tripped over his childhood's fire truck that he used to play with every single day and smacked his face on the wooden floor of his room. "AHHH MY FACE!" yelped him in pain. "God I should really clean this mess up before I get myself killed in here!" complained the dark haired boy, rubbing his now red face due to the fall.

He walked towards his window while dodging the objects that were in the floor, as he turned the curtains to the side an intense beam of light pierced through his eyes making him blind for few seconds, his black hair shined with the warm sun rays that spreaded to the white walls of his room making them glow. After a long time seeing all pitched white, his shiny blue eyes looked amazed to the beautiful view that was his neighborhood. They sparkled sorely as he watched the houses, the bright blue sky asking him to go have fun outside…

'Why does it have to be Monday…' complained our seventeen-year-old boy with a frown.

Before dressing his high school uniform, he walked towards the door of his room carefully, so he wouldn't fall again; who would like to have a broken nose in the morning? He opened the door and went to the bathroom to take a relaxing hot shower. 'How convenient is to have the bathroom near my room, this way I can hide the clothes from my room before grandpa finds out.' thought with a smile on his face as he left his room, passed the small wooden floor corridor and opened the door of the bathroom.

A yellow tiled floor rose under his feet, white tiles with small wave patterns covered the walls of the tiny bathroom. Inside there was a sink with a small cabinet, an oval mirror behind the door, a shower and of course a toilet. After the refreshing shower Tyson took a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around his waist, dried his long hair and tied it in a ponytail leaving some bangs covering his eyes.

"TYSON! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ROOM GO CLEAN IT UP IMMEDIATELY!" yelled his sixty-year-old grandpa in pure fury while opening the bathroom's door. He scared Tyson so much, that he almost dropped the towel that circled his waist.

"Come on grandpa! Can't you give a guy some privacy?" asked Tyson with a deep red blush on his cheecks while trying to pull the the towel up.

"If you didn't take so long and you cleaned your room I wouldn't have to scold you every single day." said his grandpa angered as he shut down the door with a brute force.

'Grandpa is always cranky in the morning.' thought Tyson as tightened his grip on the towel and went back to his room to dress his high school uniform. "Ok…black pants check, shirt check, light blue tie check, socks hum… not quite checked" frowned noticing that he was wearing socks with different colors in each foot. Then Tyson switched to a white pair socks and started the hard and most inhumane task that existed: clean his room up… When he finished his clothes were inside the wardrobe, papers inside the trash can, he had to admit it looked way better now.

While finishing the massive cleaning mission, Tyson heard some steps coming from the stairs so he went to check what did his grandpa wanted now.

"Tyson here have your lunchbox. Hey this actually looks good now kiddo, great job." said his grandpa amazed with the way that room looked.

"Thanks old man, but I can't eat breakfast or Yukino sensei is going to release her anger on me for being late so I'll see ya later kay grandpa?" asked his grandson a bit in a hurry scared of that sensei of his. 'How could a woman change from sweet to fearful so fast?' thought as he started leaving his room in a fast pace.

"Don't worry Tyson just have a good day my boy, oh and don't forget to come home early I have a surprise for you."

"Thanks grandpa, don't worry I will come home soon." yelled Tyson already downstairs putting his brown shoes on and leaving the house with his black school bag on one shoulder.

"He grew to be quite a nice boy didn't he." said Ryu proudly to his daughter-in-law's painting with a wide smile spread on his face.

Already outside, Tyson closed the gate door of his white house and started running on his way to school. This time he double checked if he had his shoes on… he didn´t want that accident to happen ever again…

(Flashback)

"Mommy, mommy look that boy is wearing blue bunny sleepers!" said a little girl pointing to Tyson and laughing at him.

"Shush sweetie that's rude let's go." said her mom trying hard to keep herself from laughing at Tyson loudly.

"But mommy…" said the little girl annoyed.

'I think I shouldn't let grandpa buy me slippers anymore.' thought Tyson, all red like a fresh tomato.

(End of Flashback)

Getting away from embarrassing thoughts, Tyson kept running through the small streets but just when he got a small glimpse of his high school some meters away, he crashed himself into a girl.

"AHHH!" she screamed falling to the ground with a great impact.

"OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY ARE YOU OK?!" asked Tyson worriedly as he got himself up from the ground.

"I'm…ok…" answered the girl shyly as she lifted her head slowly to meet his worried gaze. Green emerald eyes were all that Tyson saw; those were the most beautiful eyes he ever saw in his life, even more beautiful than his mother's. He couldn't even move an inch he just looked at those bright emerald eyes hypnotized by their beauty.

"Are you ok…?" asked the girl feeling uneasy with the intense gaze he was giving her.

"Uhh? Oh yeah I'm fine sorry, here let me help you." Tyson helped her up with all his strength; she seemed to be still quite confused and unsteady due to the fall. "Are you really ok?" he asked once more, this time being dazzled by the beauty that this girl was, he had to admit his heart skipped a beat when he looked to her face.

"Yes I am don't worry, thank…" A loud noise echoed through the streets and interrupted the girl, it was the high school's bell which meant that that day it would be Tyson's dying day for sure.

"NOOOO I AM SO DEAD!" he yelled scared. "Sorry I really, really have to go see ya another time. Bye." he said in a hurry as he dashed his way to the place where the noise came from. 'She's so going to kill me…' he thought as he remembered his sensei's demoniac side… He had to admit that woman was the scariest he ever met in his short to be life.

The girl stared at the direction where the boy went to and started to walk slowly to the exact same path that Tyson crossed to get to the high school. Her light brown hair flowed to that same direction as she took a step forward to her new life.

Brown shoes kept their run through the campgrounds as the time ran short. He quickly entered his U shaped high school, switched his shoes to the ones he used inside, put the other ones in his locker room and speeded to his classroom. Since he was in the second year he had to go to the second floor, class 2. Through the windows we could see a gymnasium and a wide swimming pool outside; in few days it would be finally the day that swimming classes would start! He couldn't be more excited to go fool around in the water but for now he had to focus on live till that day.

He opened his classroom's door and… "YES I MADE IT!" he screamed in pure happiness getting an awkward look from all his classmates. But that joy was not meant to be because you see…

"Tyson…HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU TO ARRIVE ON TIME?!" yelled Yukino as she smacked the class' summary book hard on Tyson's head in fury.

"Sorry sensei you see I…" Tyson tried to explain only to have his word taken away from him.

"Go sit right now I already have a punishment for you." she said with an evil sweet smirk that creped out everyone in the room.

"Well now that everyone is in their places I have a surprise for you all today." she said with the sweetest voice.

'God she is so scary…' everyone thought.

"You can come in now sweetie." she said to the door. Meanwhile Tyson was looking outside bored with all the mess that happened in the day. What would happen now? He would lose his trunks to the swimming lesson? But suddenly something green appeared in his view.

"So what's your name?"asked the blond women with hazel eyes known by Yukino the most fearful teacher in the school.

"My name is May…" said the girl shyly while looking to the ground.

'May…it's her…that girl…' thought Tyson still amazed with the mystery that were those bright emerald but sad eyes.

* * *

**Hope that everyone enjoyed ^^. Next chapter will be uploaded next Friday, it's called Memories, the ones who already read this know about so xD. Review please, because there is a dark secret behind all this . .**

**Love ya all ^^**


End file.
